The Only Man Who Sells an Empty Box is the Undertaker
by Somberdead
Summary: Jeff the Killer- A creak heard in the night wakes Ava up from another nightmare... A familiar figure sits in the corner of her room and she just can't help to wonder, is the black haired teenager that watches her at night just another one of her hallucinations or something much more frightening?
1. Chapter I Welcome to the Masquerade

Hi guys! :3 I've recently discovered Creepypastas and let me tell you...

OHMIGERDDDD...

3 I wubs tem

Anywho, I really wanted to write a fanfic about Jeff, Slendy and them so this is going to be focased on Jeff, mostly horror but I want a touch of romance ;) Hope you enjoy this and my OC, who is based on mez, so peas dont judge. I'm just now getting into this stuff so please just comment if I'm getting something wrong. Criticism is welcome but peas don't get to scary .-.

Disclaimer: I don't really know who to give credit to but I do not own any Creepypasta material or anything else I happen to metion.

Chapter I.- Welcome to the Masquerade

Ava's POV

I sighed, the night was young yet I felt tired. I chuckled to myself, I normally go to bed by earliest three in the morning but as I glanced at the clock I realize it's only ten. Climbing into bed, I pull the sheets above my head and close my eyes, the white noise of my mum's tv lulls me to sleep.

...

My eyes snap open as I scream, my body shot up and my hand whipped the thin line of sweat on my brow. The door flew open as my mum ran in and sat on my bed, pulling me into her arms.

"It happened again?"

I nodded, my voice feeling weak and shaking as I realize I'm most likely insane.

"We need to get you help Ava."

I glared at my mum, "What? I'm not sick mum... I don't need help!"

She let out a sharp breath, "Ava I know you haven't been taking your medicine, and, your father wants to take full custody."

My eyes widened, I hadn't realized that my mum knew I was spitting my pills out; and to make matters worse, my dad wants to see me. The bastard hasn't talk to me in four years and now he wants me back?

"Ava I realize that you feel... different, but I think that we need to see a professional. You've had this dream every night for the past month. Don't you feel like it isn't normal?"

"I know that I'm not normal! I know that I'm a freak! I understand that normal people don't have dreams about demons or murdering their families while they sleep but I don't want help mum! I, I don't want to be an out cast."

"Oh baby," she hugged me close, tears brimmed my eyes. "You're not an out cast."

"Then why do I feel all alone?"

About a year ago I was sent to the hospital for hallucinating in the middle of school. I saw demons that tortured me and raped me. The other students ridiculed me and all of my "friends" dropped me. To make matters worse, my dad stopped paying child support and my mum lost her job so we sit on wellfare. Our house is falling apart at the seems and I don't think I'll finish high school with my grades and I need a job...

My mum soon left me alone and I spent the rest of the night staring at the ceiling.

The morning hit me like a bad hangover, I hated the sun. It's one of those things I hate about life: light. As a sixteen year old girl, I've developed a strange case of nyctophilia. Resulting at everybody causing me "witch-bitch", "the goth-whore" and shouting things at me like "finding emo!" I never get mad for I find it quite amusing how they try.

Slipping on my uniform, I left the house and locked the door behind me, heading off to school. As I passed the large, fifteen acres of thick woods, something caught my eye that appeared to be some kind of person. It only appeared for a slit second and then just as fast as a blink, it disappears. Biting into the granola bar I was munching on, I stopped in the middle of the side walk to stare and wonder, did I just hallucinate? Or did I just see an eight foot tall man with a black suit? Shrugging I continued to walk to school.

...

As I walked home from school, the woods had a thick fog that flooded and coiled around every tree trunk yet stopped right in front of the road. As it caught my intrest, I decided to explore. After all, my mum is probably passed out drunk.

I stepped onto the soft soil of the forest, immediately I gasped, feeling a thick tension fill the air. I pushed forward, placing one foot in front of the other and taking in my surroundings. It was quiet, not a chirp of a gleefully flying bird could be heard nor the sight of a prancing white tailed deer, it was quite disturbing, yet I found it relaxing.

I inhaled a deep breath and took in the sweet, wet scent of the moist air. It was almost perfect, despite the fact that I was alone.

I hate the feeling of being alone.

In the distance light voices were heard, I panicked and hid behind a tree. Peering past it I saw a couple girls from my school chatting and walking by. But what where they doing in the middle of the woods? One girl, a bleach blonde with dazzling blue eyes, double d's in the front and the back, that perfect hourglass figure, and a mini skirt took a drag of a cigarette then passed it to the girl the girl on her right. They giggled, obviously gossiping about some shit I had no time or care for. They disappeared from my sight.

I sighed in relief; turning back I pressed my back against a tree and closed my eyes. As they fluttered open, they widened as a sickening feeling overcame me. About a yard in front of me stood an eight foot tall man. Dressed in a black suit and tie, his face was literally expressionless and had no features like if it was wrapped in a white bandage. Yet, it felt like our eyes were locked together.

He turned to go, disappearing behind a tree. I followed not truly conscience that I was most likely just following another one of my hallucinations. I felt suddenly embarrassed and I stopped. The being appeared again as if it wanted me to follow him. I shook my head, "No, I won't follow you. I know your just in my head just like the others. I refuse to let you get inside of my head."

The being cocked its head to the side as if it was curious of my reasoning. "Goodbye," I turned and left the woods and didn't look back, going straight home.

...

I put down the thick novel I was reading and pulled a lock of my red hair from my eyes. Glancing up to look out the black window and into the night I gasped. Pain shot up my torso and flooded my stomach like a virus. I looked down and felt light headed at the sight of my Escape the Fate shirt dyed with the unsettling color of blood. The metallic smell filled my nose and I fell to the ground with a groan. A figure approached me, arms extended with a blood dripping knife grasped in one shaking hand. It wore a blue mask, the eyes looking like deep pits with black ooze pouring out like demonic tears. A black hoodie hid what appeared to be a lanky body and a small patch of charcoal colored skin leaked through along with a razor sharp tooth.

I wanted to scream and kick away from the being so badly but I was paralyzed, holding my injured tummy in one hand and curled into a ball. It bent down in front of me, extending a hand to stroke my hair. Eyeless Jack was his name if I recall right...

He whispered my name, his voice gravely and hoarse.

"Ava, wake up."

As if I was asleep my eyes snapped open; a pulsing pain filled my head. "Mum?"

"You were hallucinating again Ava. That's the last time, we're leaving tomorrow for the hospital in Detroit, whether you like it or not. You need help Av, I'm scared you're going to hurt yourself."

I whipped the salty tears from my face and pulled the loose strands of blood hair from my shoulders; I pulled my hair out a lot while I hallucinate; and got up off of the ground. "Okay mum."

...

Well there's chapter one, I hoped you enjoyed! I have big plans for this story and don't forget to review :* Like I said, if I get something wrong, review and let me know please!


	2. Chapter II The Butterfly Effect

Well guys I'm back :3 Who wants some more Jack the Killer? Well, I know I do. ^.^ Anywho, just a side note, in this I am going to have Jeff have eyelids but other than that he looks the samishishish.. mkay? Enjoy!

Disclaimer: You know I don't own any of this lol if I did would I be here? So ready your jimmies...

Chapter II.- The Butterfly Effect

Ava's POV

I woke up gasping for breath, another nightmare, but this one wasn't so bad. I climbed out of bed; the first grey lights of the morning flooded into my room. I quickly brushed my hair and teeth and left. It was a Saturday and a good walk never did any harm.

The woods came into view, the tree's tiny limbs whipped at my face as I walked through the thick brush. The sicking feeling overwhelmed me and a small static settled in my ears. "What do you want from me?" I whispered, staring into the expressionless face of the tall creature.

It turned and started walking farther into the brush, I followed it, all the way to what appeared to be a large abandoned mansion. "Is this where you live?" It started at me motionless. "Why did you bring me here?" Still, nothing, "Why won't you answer me?"

As if it was never there, the creature just disappeared. Well that was weird, and a waste of time. I started walking back when the sound of snickering filled my ears. To my right sat the blonde from before and her friend, "Look at Ava, what a freak. Was she talking to herself?"

The other girl giggled, "Wow, what a whore."

"What do you want?" I snapped at them, squinting my eyes.

"Well you fat, ginger, emo slut, we just want you to know how worthless you are. You should just kill yourself because nobody loves you."

"Really? That's all you've got? Listen up," I was seriously getting tired of these popular girls. "I didn't move to this town for twig bitches like you to ridicule me and desert me. I know I'm weird, I know I'm not the prettiest, but at least I don't walk around with my ass hanging out and my legs in the air."

They stared at me wide eyed, and was that- fear striking within? The blonde started shaking and got up off of the tree stump she sat on. "What?" The other girl screamed and they ran off. I sighed, "There's something behind me right?"

I slowly turned around to see the expressionless being behind me. It was different. though, he had these huge, long tentacles sprouting from his back and a psychotic smile split on his face. My eyes widened and I backed away until my back was against a tree. "Wha-What are you?"

The smile disappeared and his face returned to its plain white canvas and the tentacles pulled back inside him, clearly hearing his back pop as he did. It turned and disappeared behind a tree. What was it? Those girls could see him?

Then it hit me like a train: if they could see what ever that monster was, then that means that I wasn't hallucinating from the start and I was following some kind of demon...

I think I've had enough for one day and it isn't even nine.

...

Once I had gotten home my mum was waiting in the kitchen for me. "You ready to go Ava?"

Right, I forgot about the trip to Detroit. "Uh, yeah mum."

...

The drive there was exhausting! It takes two hours to go from my smaller town to the city and there was nothing to see but miles of woods and an uncomfortable silence had settled in the car.

Once we had got to the doctor's office after three hours of waiting in the ER, he finally came in with an elephant sized stack of papers.

"Alright so what's your name? I'm Doctor McFly."

My mum spoke up, "This is my daughter Avaline Victoria."

"Alright, Ava right? What brings you to our psychiatric hospital?" Doctor McFly scribbled down some notes.

"Well, you see for some time now my daughter has been having these vicious nightmares and hallucinations. She's been immediated before, about a year ago."

He flipped through some papers, "Ah, yes, right here. Stayed here for a little over a month." He wrote some more before turning to me, "Ava, what do you want to get out of our help, because I see that you haven't been taking your lithium so do you even want our help?"

My mum glared at me, "Well, I guys I just want to know what's wrong with me and try to learn how to cope with it."

Doctor McFly nodded, "Well Miss Victoria, I will admit your daughter but we'll need to alert the father if you don't mind."

In unison, mum and I both snorted, chuckling the doc continued, "I take it you are still having problems?" I nodded, "Well, I'll tell you what, I still have to call him but your release will only have to be from one parent okay?"

I thanked the man as he sees us to the rest of the paper work.

...

The days were long yet the nights longer; my nightmares decreased yet got worse. There would be days I could just sit in my room and look out of the think plasticy windows and feel calmer and even if I was alone... there was always that feeling like a gaurdian angel of some sort was watching me. Protecting me.

One day I was sitting in my room in the hospital when...

My heart started pounding, it was like I could hear the rapid beat in my ears, like a increasing pulse and throb causing my temples to ache. He appeared again, my worst nightmare, Eyeless Jack. His mask was lifted up somewhat so that I could see a mouth full of sharpened fangs that was dotted and splattered with crimson blood. Grinning at me, he pulled my aching body into his arms, allowing his lips to brush against my neck.

I was paralyzed with fear, unable to move as his teeth sank into my soft flesh and he moaned at the metallic taste of my blood flowing effortlessly into his mouth from the now gaping wound.

_"You taste like fear, girl." _He purred.

I whimpered, scared to death at what might come next. Then, as if I could just feel his embrace outside of my hallucination. My focas snapped back to reality, feeling a warm pair of arms holding ne from behind.

I glanced down at the thin, unreasonablely long arms that were dressed in a black suit jacket. "What are you doing here?" I whispered, not wanting the nurses just outside my door to hear me.

As if I could hear his voice in my head, a silky, calm and enchanting voice ringed. _"Come away with me Avaline Victoria. You don't have to be alone anymore, you can have a family."_

_"_What?" I was so confused, am I just hearing what my mind wants or needs? Or is that demon really hiding in the dark, caressing me and promising to take me to a utopia?

"No, what are you? Why me?"

_"You, you know what it's like to be alone and afriad, the others are just naive and disrespectful to the darkness. But you embrace the shadows and learned to see clearly through the lies that hide within each and every heart that beacons for damnation. _

_"You cry because you do not wish to see, but rather to learn of what you can not understand. But you see, I do not understand you. From the moment I saw you the first time, alone in my forest, crying, a child alone and scared. I tried to see why you were so frightened. Was it because you were lost? Afriad of the night? But no, it was for the simple reason of this: You couldn't understand why you felt as if you were cursed. _

_"Shrouded in darkness, you continued to fight. A will so strong I haven't seen since the Civil War. You must understand Avaline Victoria, you, a mere mortal, are more unique than anything else I've seen in a very long time. Come away with me Avaline Victoria, let me teach you and you may join our family of demons, were you will never be alone again."_

_..._

Well there's chapter two, I hope you enjoyed it. I want to start having longer chapters but you know :3 I liked that little speach Slenderman gave and I promise Jeffrey will be coming into play very- very soon. Oh, and Doctor McFly is based on Marty McFly from Back to the Furture, NOBODY CALLS ME CHICKEN! xD


	3. Chapter III The Only Man

Jeff the What? Chapter 3! Mkay, so tis is da plan- Jeff might be in this chapter or Jeff might not ;) THE SUSPENSE OHMIGERDDD! and I know what you're all thinking... "Like omg #wtf #Donuts #where da fauq is Jeffey?" WELL YOU KNOW WHAT? idk.. I'm kind of winging this whole thing so just keep your darn pants on jeez -.-

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I say something about not owning any of this besides my OC and you guys "ooo and ahh" over my "amazing" writing skills

Chapter III.- The Only Man Who Sells an Empty Box is the Undertaker

Ava's POV

I gasped, not quite believing the huge speech that the being behind me ranted on about. "I-I don't know, can I take time to think about it?"

_"Certainly, you have till the full moon."_

So only two weeks? "Alright so when will I see you ag-"

"Miss Ava?" A nurse walked in, I immediately turned around to see the Tree Man had disappeared. "Your mother has come for your release."

...

It was a long drive back but the silence between my mother and I gave me time to think about what the Tree Man had said. As I come to think about, there was only one con about leaving, and that would be loosing my mum. When we got home, I flopped onto my bed and stared at the ceiling. How was my mum going to take this?

I feel asleep, curled up in what felt like a safe ball away from the rest of the world.

_Maybe I am crazy;_

_Maybe the things I think,_

_the things I feel,_

_aren't thought or felt by others._

_Maybe I'm a different species,_

_and alien from a distant frame of mind._

_Why do these walls close in on me?_

_Why can't I hear myself scream?_

_Why do I find death to be so solace,_

_a hope for when it all gets to be too much?_

_Why do I love people who never love me back?_

_When will I break?_

_When will I fall?_

My eyes snapped openand an overwhelming feeling of eyes on me fills me. I glanced around my room; it was only one in the morning, the silver rays of moonlight danced through my window and gyrated acrossed my cream carpet illuminating the general area yet keeping the shadows dark like a pit.

_"You cry because you do not wish to see, but rather to learn of what you can not understand. But you see, I do not understand you."_

I cleared my throat, "Is someone there?" I whispered into the anonymous darkness. A giggle came in reply, sounding male and more high pitched. I freaked out a little and snapped on my lamp to see that no one was there. I took a deep breath and tried to go back to bed, now feeling extremely paranoid.

The next couple nights played out the same, I would wake up from another nightmare and have that sickening feeling that a pair of unnatural eyes were glued onto me. A figure stood, shrouded by darkness, it appeared to be a man. Standing at least at six foot yet was slouching. I would freak out and turn on the light to find no one there. It made me wonder, was my mind just playing tricks on me, or was it another one of the Tree Man's friends?

Until one night I woke up screaming, another nightmare about Eyeless Jack awoke me. My mum wouldn't come to my side this time though, she was out drinking again and I was home alone.

That unsettling feeling sunk into my gut again and in the corner of my eyes I could see the figure.

As if it could see right into my soul and know exactly what I was thinking, it launched forward, its face now in view.

I skrieked, staring into the eyes of the infamous Jeff the Killer. The pale white skin, crow black hair, maddening smile that was cut from almost ear to ear, and... his eyes...

Call me crazy but I'd say that there was more animal than human left in him. I dodged the attack and his knife impaled the dry wall. "What do you want from me?" I screamed as I rolled off of the bed and sprinted for the door.

An ear splitting laugh escaped his lips, _"Why, to see you bleed._ I don't know what Slendy sees in you mortal, but I'll find out after I carve it from your still, bleeding heart."

Slendy? Does he mean Slenderman? "What the fucking hell man?" I was inches away from the door and my freedom yet I felt inches closer to Jeff.

He laughed again, "Spare me mortal, your fear and attempts at escape will only make the game funner for me."

"Funner? What the hell Jeff? I'm a human being, not a game piece."

The front door flew open but he grabbed my hand, pulling me back and slamming my back into the wall with a painful thud. "Ah, but you see you are just another kill, you're nothing."

He pressed the knife against my throat, his face just an inch away from my own as if he wanted to get showered with the thick red liquid. "But that's where you're wrong Jeff, me and you aren't much different."

He threw his head back in laughter, "Oh, do tell, amuse me in your final moment before you GO TO SLEEP!"

His voice cracked on that last part, "You feel alone right? Like no matter who your with or what you do, you feel isolated and there's always this aching hole in your chest? Its always been like that, even before- you know- there was always this iching sensation in the back of your mind that told you that you are different. That you'll always be different."

His face fell, yet I continued. "No matter what there's always that sickening feeling that God has abandoned you, like there's nowhere to turn to anymore because even God himself has forgotten. You feel small, imcomplete, lost, unworthy, helpless, and the only way you think you can cope with it is by murdering. Everytime someone gets close you push them away because you've been hurt before, like there's so many knives in your back it hurts to lay down at night."

"Shut up," he snapped, applying pressure on my throat but I kept calm even if I was close to pissing myself. "You don't know anything about me. NOTHING!"

"Really? Because I think I hit pretty close to home."

He looked away, stepping back a little, his voice became quieter, "How would you know anyways?"

"Because I feel like that everyday, well leave out the murdering part anywho."

He gave a small half-hearted smile, "At least I know what Slendy sees in you now."

A sudden static flooded my ears and Jeff rolled his eyes. The Tree Man appeared standing next to us, appearing to be glaring at Jeff. "Yeah I know Slendy, don't even start. I'm sorry I tried to kill your _pet."_

Slenderman hissed at Jeff, a tentacle ripping out of his back, gripping Jeff by his wrist and flinging his body acrossed the room like it weighed nothing. _"Are you ready to go home and meet your new family Avaline Victoria?"_

I nodded, I had made my decision early and had a small bag packed with two pairs of clothes, my brush, flat iron, makeup, toothbrush, and phone charger. I grabbed the bag of the foot of my bed and laid the note I wrote to my mum on her bed and started walking with Slenderman and Jeff, who was currently rubbing the back of his neck, most likely in pain.

We made it through the woods and back to that large, abandoned mansion. The color looked like it was once a subtle brown, but it was long faded and chipped, whole tiles falling and peeling off of the house. The roof looked scrappy and damaged beyond repair, the windows broken and boarded up with think black curtians pulled tight so no one could see within.

I looked up at Slenderman, "This is my new home? It looks like a dump."

Jeff Rolled his eyes, _"Are you ready to meet your new family?" _Slenderman purred, opening the door for me.

...

Well there you have it. HA HA! You thought there wasn't going to be any Jeff in this chapter huh? tehee.. evil evil evil... anywho! dang Ava! the girl can cut deep huh? She really got inside of Jeff's head o.o Well what comes next? Reviews welcome!


	4. Chapter IV The Girl

Ohmigerd, I'm really starting to get into this story lol. What do you guys think? What do you want to see happen? What couples? O.o let me know my purtties.

Disclaimer: really? this again?

Chapter IV.- The Girl Who Screamed But Wasn't Heard

Jeff's POV

The front door to Slender Mansion flew open as we walked in. Slendy drug Ava with him, showing her around the house like he was some kind of butler... The first of the many residents we ran into was Ben Drowned.

_"Ben, this is Ava, she will be living here for now on. Give her a warm welcome." _Slendy almost hissed out the last part, obviously he wasn't in a very good mood and pissing of Slender is the last thing you wanna do.

"Of course," Ben got up off of the leather coach in which he was currently playing Zelda. I rolled my eyes, typical Ben. "Good evening, I am Ben Drowned, Ava is it?" His voice always sounded mischievous.

Ava nodded, shaking his hand. I noticed almost immediately that she was uncomfortable, almost shy.

_"You've been hurt before, like there's so many knives in your back it hurts to lay down at night."_

_"Ben, where are the others?" _Slendy asked, trying to keep his cool infront of the mortal.

Ben shrugged, clearly aggravated, Slendy pinched the bridge of his nose. _"Come this way please Avaline Victoria."_

We followed Slendy into the kitchen where the wonderful scent of baked kidney floated out. I sighed, pleased that Jack was cooking. We walked in and I handed a plate to Ava. She just kind of stared at it, her hazel eyes perplexed and contemplating wether or not she should try it.

I smiled, "Jack, where are you? We have a guest!"

I heard him reply from the back pantry, "A guest? Who the hell would be visiting us?"

He came out of the back carrying a bag of onions. Jack and Ava both stopped to stare at eachother. A sudden crash caught my attention and I turned to see that Ava had dropped her plate. Her face was drained from the color and fear filled her eyes.

She slowly backed up until her back was against the wall, her eyes never once leaving Jack. "What-What the fu-fucking hell?" She was now clearly shaking. It was a somewhat pleasing display to watch for me yet it aggravated me that she was vividly terrified of fucking Jack but barely of me.

"Why-Why did you bring me here, Tree Man?" Slendy turned to look at Ava who was now clinging to the wall as if the simple brick would save her life. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU BRING ME HERE!"

She was now shrieking; the auburn hair girl pushed away from the wall and backed out of the doorway, but only running into Jane.

"Hey, what the..." Jane stopped staring at Ava.

Jack took an advancing step forward, hands held up as to show he was defenseless. She picked up a piece of the broken glass plate off of the floor and chucked it at Jack, successfully impaling him in the shoulder. "Stay the hell away from me."

Jack glanced at me for help, black ooze running out of his mask. I was about to speak up when Slendy beat me too it, _"Avaline Victoria, I believe there might be some kind of understanding. This is Eyeless Jack, he resides here."_

"Yeah, I know who he fucking is." She spat, "He murdered my brother!"

...

What! SHORT CHAPTER WITH A CLIFF HANGER!

I'm so evil :3


	5. Chapter V Insanity VS Jack?

Alright OhMiGerdd, let me just say, I'm really enjoying writing this and a lot of surprises are to come but I'm kindof stuck so any ideas?

Disclaimer: MWAHAHAA...what? .-. Okay, okay, I don't own it...

Chapter V.- Insanity VS Jack?

Ava's POV

"Yeah, I know who he fucking is." I screamed, on the brink of tears. "He murdered my brother!"

Everyone just stopped and stared at Jack; it wasn't like they should be surprised that Jack killed someone. Slender cleared his throat,_ "Yes, indeed, 'what the hell Jack?'"_

Jack giggled, "He was _delicious_, but as I recall, you were about ten? I still remember the sounds of your screams..."

...

(Flashback)

It was July 4th, I was nine years old and my brother was thirteen. Our parents were going at it again and Levi and I left to try to escape the thick tension that always hung through out the house like a when someone brings a knife to a gun fight, or when you find a bag of Lays chips that's over halfway full.

Levi and I sat next to a tree in the park, watching the colorful explosions that lit up the dull night sky. "Levi," I whispered, looking up at my big brother.

"Yes Ava?" He was always so kind, never wanting to hurt me like mum and dad do.

"Do you think that someday mum and dad will be happy?"

He let out a long sigh, "I don't know Ava. We can dream though right?" He gave me a reassuring smile, getting up off of the ground. "Are you ready to go home?"

I nodded, standing up with mmy older brother and we started to walk home. It was unreasonably hot that night, the air thick and humid.

It was so damn hot.

We had almost left the park, the supposedly "haunted" forest lining the pond and several benches that were scattered around the plane.

"What are you precious children doing out here so late? So- alone? So- vulnerable?"

Levi and I turned around to see a figure shrouded by darkness, seeming to have his eyes fixated on us. Levi spoke up, pulling me behind him protectively, "Just watching the show mister. Now if you don't mind, we'll be on our way."

A small chuckle came from the man, "Ah, but that's where you'd be wrong child. I'm terribly hungry and you two look just breathtaking."

Breathtaking? "Alright creep, leave us alone." Levi pushed me back more.

The man stepped out from the shadows; his face covered by a blue mask, his eyes seemed to be missing and black ooze slowly ran down from the empty eye sockets and dripped off of his chin.

"Ava, run," Levi pushed me back again.

Sadly, I didn't see the seriousness of the fragile situation, "No Levi, I want to stay with you."

"AVA RUN!" My brother demanded; but how I'd wished I'd stayed. I ran away, hearing the blood curdling cry of my brother behind me. The sound of a thick liquid splattering against the cement; the crunching and snapping sounds of bones.

A hand reached out and grabbed me from behind, flinging me down onto the grass. The man in the mask glared down at me, his mask was lifted enough to were I could see his mouth. Razor sharp teeth filled the gruesome display and chunks of what appeared to be flesh caught in between. I shrieked, trying to kick away from the monster. "Stop struggling mortal," He hissed, trying to hold me down. I managed trying to hold me down. I managed to kick him in the chest, clawing myself away as he staggered.

"Run run as fast as you can, I'll find you; and when I do, your soul belongs to Chenorbog."

Tears burst from my eyes as I ran, leaving my brother to get devoured by that monstrous creature.

"You have been marked young Ava," he called to me. I turned around to see my brother and the man had disappeared.

The next morning on the news- "Last night there were 6 more killings from the ruthless murderer known as "Eyeless Jack". Beware, stay indoors if possible. The victims of last night include Levi Victoria, age thirteen..." The news woman continued to ramble.

(End of Flashback)

...

I couldn't handle facing him again. After years of paranoia and avoiding my worst nightmare, I found him in a place where I thought I might call home.

A smirk could be seen from the edges of his mask, "Little Ava grown up, eh?" He snickered, advancing towards me.

Slenderman suddenly stepped in between us, blocking Jack's path to his prey._ "Enough, I'm not sure what happened between you, and a demon can only guess, but Avaline Victoria is now apart of our family. No longer apart of the common parasites we stalk in the night."_

Jack hissed, trying to sneak past his eight foot tall mentor. "What's going on Slendy?" A tiny voice called from the doorway. We turned to see a little girl, no older than eight, in a faded pink night gown and curly brown hair that flowed past her petite shoulders. Her eyes a daring green looked worried and in her right hang dangled a little stuffed bear.

Slender seemed to soften, "Sally go back to your room. I'll be up later to tuck you in."

As if the girl didn't even hear him, her emerald eyes became fixated on me, "Who's the fresh meal?"

I broke down, pushing past all of the monstrosities that resided within that hell house. Tree branches whipped at my face and bare arms, scratching my exposed skin as I ran as far away from that place as possible. I stopped to catch my breath, breathing heavily I guess I realized that I was somewhat out of shape. What was I to do? Go home to mum and face the consequences of running away?

The sudden sound of a throat clearing caught my attention, I looked around but saw no one. "Jeff?" I whispered into the night, hoping for his reply to be more settling than our first encounter.

"You know it sweet cakes," He fell from a tree landing on his feet. The man leaned against a tree and stared at me with lazy eyes. "What do you plan on doing? You can't leave, we'll just kill you; but you're obviously not comfortable living here now that you've met some of your new brothers and sisters."

"What does Slender see in me Jeff?" My eyes pleaded, begged for an answer. "Because everyone esle seems to think I'm just food."

"Listen Princess, I've lived in this house for two years; two years of being on the run from my own hidden emotions and self pity. At first I wasn't welcome here either, only Slender really seemed to enjoy my company. But eventually everyone warmed up to me and now I couldn't ever wish for a better, more psychotic family." He giggled, "Why don't you come back, I promise that if Jack tries to eat your kidney, I'll kill my own brother. And don't mind Sally or Jane; Sally will probably warm up to you before the end of the week and Jane's just a stuck up bitch, even though I do respect her."

"How do I know I will be happier here?" I let out a large sigh and looked down at the ground, "How do I know that you guys won't just add to the collection of knives in my back?"

"Because Slendy believes in you, so, so do I. Wether you like it or not, you're now part of our twisted family."

I rubbed the back of my neck, feeling somewhat embarrassed and nervous, "Well Jeff, even if you are a psychotic murderer, you sure do know how do cheer someone up."

...

Jeff's POV

I perched in a tree right above her, as if the girl were my prey. I almost giggled at the thought of the stalk, the memory of that oh so familiar taste of copper blood on the tip of my tongue. I continued to observe, quietly staring at the unaware girl.

Her name was Avaline Victoria yet she had taken apon herself to be called Ava. Her moves were swift and silent like a deer or gazelle attempting to slip away unnoticed. It was so graceful and defined I had to continue to watch.

Ava is sixteen, two years younger than me. Her hair is a fiery red that burned like the campfires of some of my victims; her eyes a brilliant hazel and her skin as white as paper, similar to my own yet her's is natural. She stood at about five foot two inches, a mer dwarf in my shadow of six foot two.

There was something about this girl, perhaps it was her cunning personality that made me question. But she was beautiful, I just wanted to maul, not let anyone taste the red drink that flowed in her veins but me.

Oh yes, chills shot down my spine, the thought of ripping her apart pleased me. She stopped to take a breath, I listened to her heavy breaths and was amazed when she happened to amaze me by controlling them and keeping quiet.

A true huntress...

My ears perked up at the sudden unfamiliar noise. Was... was she humming? No, she was singing, almost whispering a beat.

"It kills me not to know this but I've all but just forgotten, what the color of her eyes were, and the scars on how she got them."

I attempted to recognize the song but failed, continuing to listen to her soft and enchanting voice.

"As the telling signs of age rain down a single tear is dropping. Through the valleys of an aging face that the world has forgotten. There's no reconciliation that will put me down on my place, and there's no time like the present to drink these draining seconds. But seldom do these words ring true when I'm constantly failing you like the walls that we just can't break through until we disappear.

"So tell me now, if this ain't love then how do we get out? Because I don't know. That's when she said I don't hate you boy I just want to save you while there's still something left to save. That's when I told her I love you girl, but I'm not the answer for the questions you still have."

I must have shifted to loudly because soon after she called out my name, sounding somewhat paranoid or afraid, and I liked it. I decided to come out of my hiding place and try to convince her to come back just as Slendy asked.

...

THE END ALREADY?! what is this? Who am I? Who are you? Where am I? Where are you? 0.0 anyways, I'm not quite sure where to go from here, any suggestions?

Don't forget to review and pm me if you have any questions!

And just to make this clear, Ava is sixteen and a junior in high school and Jeff is eighteen, Sally is eight, Jack is 24, Slendy is only god knows, Ben is 10 but a little older cuz, u know, he be deadz

Oh, and the song Ava was singing at the end was Savior by Rise Against.


	6. Chapter VI Don't Mess with Ouija Boards

So, I'm going to try to write a sixth chapter but bare with me, I'm not quite sure what to do.

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own this... jeez

Chapter VI.- Don't Mess with Ouija Boards

Ava's POV

_It was cold, not like a bone chilling freeze that filled the air like a thick tension, but more like the coolness of an early morning when the dew just starts to dot the soft green grass. _

_I was running, everything felt hazy and unrealistic, almost dream-like. I didn't know why I was running but I felt like there was somewhere I had to be. I was late... late?_

_My breaths were short and raspy. Why was I running? I couldn't see in front in me, it was like it was an endless tunnel of darkness with just the dullest light shining in the distance. I could hear something that sounded like running water. _

_Where am I? Why can't I think straight? It feels like I've been running for so long- like I can never reach that oh-so-distance reality that just keeps slipping from my grip. I can't breath, why can't I breath?_

_I just keep worrying about what's behind me instead of what's in front. Please, please listen. I've been waiting for so long, please help me wake up._

_Wake me up._

I awoke gasping for my breath, glancing around at an unfamiliar room. The curtians were a deep purple and drawn tightly to lock out the outer world, there was little furniture in the Victorian styled bedroom but it was quite gothic and artistic.

There was a small lamp with a silver shade sitting on the night stand on my side, I reached across and pull the cord allowing the pale light to flood the dark room. Where was I?

I sat there thinking, gripping the thick comforter that covered me. Was I still in Slender Mansion? Something caught my eye and as I climbed out of the warm bed into the cold air, I struggled to make out the details.

Part of one wall was covered in what looked like newspaper clippings; as I stared, I soon realized that they were all stories about murders. Murders about all of the house's members. I went through them and gasped at the sight of Levi's name.

What is this? Does Jack keep track of all of his victims?

There came a knock at the door and it slowly opened. "Miss Ava, breakfast is ready."

"Hmm?" I turned to see little Sally standing shy of the door, looking up at me with her bright green eyes big and curious. "Alright, thanks. And Sally?"

She looked up at me as if I had candy. "What can you tell me about these?" I motioned to the wall of newspaper clippings.

"Well this is Jack's room, you're staying here till Slendy gets your room finished."

So this is Jack's room huh? "Thanks Sally. And one last thing, please tell me breakfast doesn't consist of organs and wine glasses of blood right?"

She giggled, "Slendy made BLTs."

BLTs? Maybe it won't be so bad here after all...

...

The sight before me was one to truly remember. Slenderman stood at the head of the table wearing his usual black suit and a frilly pink apron that said "kiss the cook" and looking quite angry pointing a wooden spoon with scrambled eggs slowly falling off of it at the end of the table. Ben and Jack sat in between smacking their heads at the rest of the family's stupidity in which Sally and Jeff sat at the other end progressively arguing.

Slenderman started yelling, attempting to break the two up. He seemed to stop when he noticed me standing there quite awkwardly. "Uh, Avaline Victoria, please come and sit down. We have a variety of human food for you here."

Jeff and Sally calmed down and faced away from each other pouting. I slowly sat down next to Sally, the room started to get quieter and it was easy to guess why. I wasn't welcomed there, I'm different then them, I'm not really what they're used to.

Jeff cleared his throat, "So, uh, Ava, do you wanna go shopping with me today?"

I wouldn't have ever guessed Jeff would be the one to break the silence. "Uh, sure Jeff."

We finished eating in silence, Jeff took my plate and led me back to my room. "Uh, Ava?" Jeff leaned in the door frame crossing his arms with the hood of his white jacket up and his long black hair covering one eye, "Do you feel comfortable here?"

"I guess, I don't know any of you guys really except for what I hear on the news and I am staying in the room of the man who ate my brother alive so that's something."

He smirked, "Yeah, we all have our problems with one another but we're still family. Just like any other, we fight, we play, we laugh and cry."

"Define 'play'."

"One time we played Wii together."

"Hmm, interesting."

He walked towards me, helping me unpack my bag. "Yeah, it's not like all we ever think about is shanking the next victim, we can be normal."

I couldn't help but laugh; there was a moment of silence before Jeff cleared his throat. "Ava, can I ask you something?" I gave him a look that suggested that he could continue, "Do you ever, you know?"

"Think about killing someone?"

He nodded, "Yeah, that."

I took a deep breath setting down my bag and turning to face him. "Yeah. A lot."

He raised a brow, "You' serious?" My silence gave him his answer. I looked away, not sure of what he was thinking; would he find it amusing? Adorable? How the hell was I supposed to know?

And the truth was that I do. I think about what it would be like to kill a person. To be honest, I love my mum but if she died today I don't think that I would feel anything. I'd be numb, or just carry on.

He became hysterical, laughing madly to the point where he was on his knees. "Jeff?"

He finally calmed down, wiping a single tear from his gray eyes. "Well, I'll just have to bring the dark side out then."

There was a knock on the door and we turned to see Jack standing there observing. "I needed to get something, but it appears the two of you are bonding."

My cheeks felt hot, "Uh, no, let's go Jeff."

Jeff was still giggling for god only knows why as we passed Jack and left to go get the few groceries Slenderman wanted us to pick up for him.

"So let's say I might go out tonight for a quicky. Would you come."

I grunted, "Is that all you think about Jeff," I teased, remembering his comment from before as he stated "It's not like all we ever think about is shanking the next victim, we can be normal."

"But would you?"

"I'll think about it." We filled up a shopping cart, getting ready to leave. In the corner of my eye, I saw just the slightest hint of a missing persons poster.

...

Sally sat down next to me on the front porch of the mansion. The sun was going down and I knew that Jeff was going to want to leave soon. "Word is my new big sister has an appetite."

"Who told you?" it had to either have been Jeff or Jack.

"Jeff, said that he thought it was adorable that his new friend and him could bond over putting someone to sleep."

"And those were his exact words?" I questioned. She nodded, huh, so now I'm adorable and his friend?

The old spring of the porch door sqeaked as the wooden frame swung open then quickly closed. Jeff sat down in the large steps with us popping his back and stretching."You going to go Ave?"

I shrugged, "I don't know."

"Ah, come on don't be like that, you just need to get into the mood."

I raised a brow, "And what would the mood be?"

He shrugged, "What ever gets you in the mood to murder?"

I turned to the little girl next to me, "Well Sally, what makes you want to stab someone?"

She squinted her eyes at Jeff, "When someone cuts the heads off of my dolls then lights them on fire."

Is it sad if that was really cute?

Jeff laughed, "You had it coming twit."

"If it makes you happy, I will go I guess. BUT, do not expect me to be unaliving people tonight. I think I'll just watch."

Jeff smirked, grabbing my wrist he drug me along with him through the forest. We came upon a small cabin, a small candle light could be seen flickering in the single window of the back. Jeff licked his lips, a dazed look in his eyes, "This is going to be good."

...

Chapter six! Yeah! Woo! what what... So what did you think? Please review and tell me what you'd like to see; an please, if you like this story, check out the other one I'm working on: "Just Another Foul Day" a HTF fanfic.


	7. Chapter VII The Weeping Willow

Alright guys, guess what, I've had a sudden inspiration and I'm ready for chapter seven. Although, I am kind of stuck so I would appreciate any ideas you guys have.

Disclaimer: ;) ready your jimmies, I don't own this.

Chapter VII.- The Weeping Willow Sheds It's Leaves

Jeff's POV

As we walked back to Slender Mansion, I glanced over at Ava as I hear her giggle to herself. The moon was full and the silver rays shot down and highlighted her face complimenting it and showing off her soft features. A little bit of blood was splattered on her face from before (I got a little out of hand) and her eyes suggested she was quite psychotic, and I liked it.

"What's so funny?" I questioned, her sudden outburst startling me.

"I'm just thinking about the looks on those kids' face when they walked in."

I raised a brow, "Oh? See, I knew you would enjoy tonight!" I felt quite smug.

"Yeah, I need to stop hanging out with you guys, you bring out the worst of me."

I reached down and held her hand. She twitched at the random and unexpected touch, looking up at me with large, hazel eyes that twinkled in the starlight. "Or the best..."

Her cheeks turned a bright red and her gaze retreated, breaking off from my own, "Perhaps."

There was a russell in the brushes in front of us and a familiar figure pounced out. The being perched in front of us; it's skin a pale white like my own and it being not quite human but more dog like in conparision. It's claws were at least seven inches long and dripped with blood, a crazed look in it's eyes told me it had freshly killed.

Ava shrieked and latched onto my arm, trembling terribly, "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!"

I snickered, "Calm down, it's just Rake. Hey dude."

He cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes at Ava, I knew he could smell she was human. "This is Ava, Slendy's new pet."

"Hey! I'm not a pet!"

"Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night." Rake backed away before giving her one last glance and running off. "He doesn't like you."

"What, how can you tell?" Ava was still glued onto my arm.

"Well, just be happy he didn't eat your ass."

She frowned, "He was creepy."

"Wait till you meet my pet dog Smile." I was snickering just thinking about it.

She groaned, "No more, I say nay."

I smiled, "Let's go."

...

Ava had fallen asleep not that long after we had gotten home. I was glad, for the past month I have watched her, she's slept terribly but now she was curled into a tight ball and resting like a baby. As I watched, I felt the urge to kill, to make her go to sleep.

No. Get out of my head, she's family. She's my friend.

The voices slowly claimed and she shifted, gripping the sheets and pulling them above her head. I sighed, giving Ava one last glance before slipping out into the living room. Jack sat on the couch channel surfing.

"Hey bro," I flopped down on the sofa next to him.

"Hey," We were quiet, staring blank-mindedly at the tv. "You have a crush on her or somethin'?" Jack's voice was nonchalant.

I almost shrieked and fell off of the plush sofa, "WHAT?"

"You have a crush on Ava or somethin'?"

"Wh-what? Of course not!" My cheeks felt extremely hot, Jack continued to stare at the tv. "Why would you even assume that?"

"Meh," he shrugged his shoulders. "You do watch her sleep and spend a lot of time with her. I watch the way you look at her and it's different you know? I can't really explain it. Anyways, even if you did like her, you can't date her."

"And why's that?"

"Because she's mine."

I snorted, "Yeah I forgot, 'you marked her'."

"That's right, and I don't like to share."

I rolled my eyes, but Jack and I both jumped at the sound of a throat clearing behind us. "As far as I'm concerned, nobody owns me."

My back went ridged as I turned to see Ava standing behind us with her hands on her hips. "Uh, hey Ava..."

"And you watch me while I sleep?"

Jack snickered next to me, I growled at him before turning back to Ava, "No."

She raised a brow, "Mind going in a walk with me Jeff?"

"Yes."

"Why? You're not scared of me are you?"

"Yes."

She smirked grabbing my hand and dragging me off the couch. "Deal with it then."

...

The night was fairly cool for an August gust. Ava and I walked in silence through Slender's woods; I wasn't really sure why she wanted to go but I was sure on one thing: The Silence.

I liked it, I don't know why everyone always has to be talking, always starting a conversation, but with Ava it was different. We could just sit speachless and just embrace the comfortable presence of each other.

But I guess something was weighing on her mind, "Jeff?" We stopped our stroll and I leaned against a tree, waiting for her response. "Do you really watch me sleep?"

I shrugged my shoulders and she groaned in frustration, "Why can't you just be straight forward for once?" She let out a deep breath a turned to march on.

"I don't remember what it's like to dream. It must be nice." My voice was an extremely soft whisper that I could hardly hear myself.

"What?" Ava slowly reached out and the tips of her fingers brushed against my forearm. "Jeff, I, uh, do you even sleep?"

"Sleep is for the weak. I refuse to be weak."

"Jeff, sleeping doesn't make you weak-"

I cut her short as I pinned her against the tree, gripping her wrists. "And what would you know about weakness _Avaline?_" I growled.

Her pupils dilated and for a split second I saw fear in her eyes. I softened, burying my face into her neck. "Please don't be scared of me Ava. I can't loose you too."

Her fingers softly ran through my long black hair, "No Jeff, I'm not afraid of you."

"How can you not be?" My voice cracked, "I'm a murderer, a monster."

I felt a sudden sharp pain on my cheek and watched her hand pull away from the quick slap. I was taken off guard, slowly reaching up I cuffed the aching cheek. "Never again." Her voice was angry and low. "I never want to hear that again do you hear me Jeff? You're perfect to me."

"What makes me so special?"

Her cheeks became a fiery red, "Um," she fidgeted, shifting her weight some.

I laughed and she hissed, "This isn't funny Jeff!"

"Oh, but on the contrary, it's hilarious. Ava has a crush on me!" I taunted her in a childish voice.

"Jeff shut up! I do not!"

"Then why are you getting so defensive?"

She made a small whimper-like noise before pouting and stumbling off without me. I grinned; well, isn't that cute? Little Ava has a crush on the extraordinary Jeff the Killer. I mean, I am beautiful and all but...

I smacked my palm on my head, "Ava, you're heading away from the mansion!" I called out to her in the night. I heard a distance grunt and then the sound of twigs snapping.

...

I yawned, not sure if I felt like sleeping tonight or not. I stumbled into the mansion to find the halls empty and relieved that Ava made it back and everyone was asleep for once. Except of course Jane.

I rolled my eyes as I knocked on her door, it slowly swung open and she sheepishly rubbed at her eyes.

"Hey Jeff, why are you up?"

I stumbled into her room then casually sat on her bed shrugging, "I need advice."

Her brows came together, "Me of all people? This must be important... What's wrong Jeffrey?"

I took a deep breath, "Its about Ava."

...

I woke up the next morning and stretched, feeling relieved when my back and shoulders pop. Shuffling out into the kitchen, I poured myself a bowl of cereal and sat on the couch. Soon after, Ava sheepishly climbed onto the couch next to me and yawned.

"Hey," I muttered in between bites.

She gave me a weak smile and then curled up into a ball, "Everybody disappeared, it's just us today."

I shrugged, "It's a Saturday, everybody goes out."

She sat up and pulled the large red bang from her eyes, "What do you want to do?"

"Uh, I could make a few suggestions," I implied wiggling my eyebrows at her.

Ava giggled, getting off the couch and taking my now finished breakfast into the kitchen and washing my bowl. "When do you think everyone will be back?"

"Meh, it depends, we all do our own thing." I grabbed the dish fromm her hands and quickly dried it and put it back up in the hickory cupboard.

"We could go see a movie, I knows there's a couple slashers out right now."

"Eh, as much as I like a good murder, those movies are stupid." I grumbled under my breath.

She giggled, "Wow, I expected the complete opposite Jeff."

I smirked, Ava sat back down on the couch and pulled out the game controllers and handed me one, "And what exactly did you expect?"

Her cheeks were painted with a flattering pink, "Uh, you know, I figured you'd be into the whole scary movie thing. Like, so you could compare tactics or whatever with the antagonist."

"That doesn't sound like to bad of an idea actually, thanks Ava-chan."

She gave me a warm smile before starting the game. We played some kind of first person shooter for awhile before we gave up and decided to go out. I pulled my hood up and put on sunglasses and some light makeup to hide my pale skin.

We went out for icecream and hung out at the park for awhile before a low rumble could be heard in the distance. Ava's body tensed and she turned to me with a nervous smile, "We should probably be heading home right?"

"Why, it's nice out."

"Can we just go please? I don't want to be here anymore."

"I guess," we started to walk home, the sky started to become grey as we walked and the air became extremely humid. I loved the rain but I hated getting wet.

"Hey Jeff, can I ask you something?"

I glanced down at Ava who stared up at me with large, curious eyes as we walked. "Shoot for it."

"What's up with Jane? I've read that she really hates you but as far as I can tell, she's got a fairly large crush on you. I went to talk to her this morning but she gave me a dirty look and shrugged me off. Is she just not a people person or what?"

"She's never really been a people person but she's not generally rude so I'm not really sure what her problem is."

"Oh, she wasn't just being rude to me this morning, it was like full blown she-bitch."

"Hey, I know you're new here and all, but we all respect one another, whether we admit it or not. It's one thing for us to argue and fight because we're all family and we get along like one, but we don't treat each other like that."

She let out a sharp breath, "Yeah, sorry, I'm just not use to having a family I guess. I can hardly remember the small details about my brother but me and him fought a lot. I guess you could understand that."

"Or not," she looked up at me with confused eyes, "Me and my brother were closer than twins. Just because your family is broken doesn't mean I'll know where you come from."

"Excuse me? That was rude..."

"Whatever, I need to go." I ran off before she could stop me. I stopped in the now empty park and glanced up at the black, rain cloud filled sky. I blinked as several cool drops fell from the sky and onto my face, running down my cheeks and causing my concealer to run. It only took seconds for the rain to start to down poor, the vacant park looking like a stretched waterfall.

...

Ava's POV

It was raining.

_The rain brings darkness, the darkness brings pain, as if the being craves it like a sickness, as if the being has something to gain._

_The needles in the arm of god contemplate one's stress, stop praying he has abandoned us, to one's self pitty I shall digress, the only hope comes with the dusk._

_Yet with the dawn comes a greater evil, a reminder of mortality lingers in one's mind, his heart refuses to beat as the if he's the devil, run and see what the rain will find._

My heart was poundng in my head, tears burst from my eyes as I ran as fast as I could to Slender Mansion. How could Jeff abandon me like that?

If there is one thing I'm more frightened of than Jack it's rain. I've always hated it, it scares the hell out of me and all I can do is cry and curl up in a ball until it's over.

_Slender, if you can hear me, I need you..._

I was lost, I didn't know my way home. How could I get lost so easily? God, I'm so frustrated. I finally gave up and fell to the ground and cradled my knees.

What am I to do? I'm all alone, I'm always alone.

The rain came down like a never ending darkness. The rapid beads splattered off of my hoodie and head, creating small puddles in the creases of my clothes.

I gasped, a pair if warm hands were gripping me and lifting myself from the muddy ground. I shrieked, squirming at the unfamiliar grip. The unknown being flipped me over its shoulder and I stared down at the hunched back, lanky, albino skin that carried me.

"Rake?" I whispered and he responded with a low growl. I started shaking, recalling what Jeff said earlier about him eating me. "W-Where are you taking me?"

A huffed noise was all I received from the dog like humanoid. After a couple minutes of walking, the sight of the mansion came into view and he sat me down.

He turned to leave and gave me one last glance. "Uh, Rake?" He looked back at me with large hallow eyes. "Thanks, I guess you're not half as bad as I thought."

He gave what looked like a nodd before disappearing into the brush. I sighed, still shaking some; I ascended the stairs and entered the house to tumble into Slender.

_"Avaline Victoria! Thank Beezlebub, I was just about to go look for you. Are you alright?"_

"Yeah," I laughed nervously, "The Rake helped me find my way home."

He tilted his head,_ "The Rake huh? Strange, he never socializes with us."_

I shrugged, walking past him to go take a shower. Once I git out and changed into a crisp white shirt that said "Snow White's Poison Bite" and grey tights, I walked down stairs to see Jeff talking to Jane. She immediately gave me an awkward glance and I felt as if I was streaming.

I walked up to Jeff and slapped him, "What the hell Jeff? You ditched me!"

"Yeah, so?" He held his cheek and Jane snorted.

"Did you ever once stop to think about somebody else besides yourself for once?" I felt the hot tears streaming down my face again, "I was so scared!"

"What the hell are you talking about Ava?"

I let out a sharp breath and ran up to my room, from downstairs I could here Slender yelling at Jeff and explaining my fear of rain.

About twenty minutes later, a knock came at the door and I didn't ever bother to answer it. It came again and once again I ignored. "Aren't you going to answer it Ava?"

"Why should I Jeff?" I heard a soft bang and I guessed that he was resting his forehead on the door.

"Please?" His voice was soft. I grunted and felt strained to turn the brass knob.

As he came in I closed the door behind him and he leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. "What do you want?" I almost hissed out.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know, I was wrong to do it, I'm a jackass, whatever you want to hear to make you feel better."

"Well don't you feel remorse," I stated sarcasticly and rolled my eyes.

"Well, I'm really sorry, and I don't really do the whole apologize thing so this is my 100%."

"Why'd you run off in the first place?"

"I'm kind of moody if you haven't noticed."

"More like schizophrenic..."

"Shut up," he smirked, playfully punching me in the arm. "I swear it'll never happen again. I don't want to hurt you."

"And why's that Jeff? That's all you seem to do."

His face turned bright red, "Well, uh, you're really my only friend besides my dog, and, uh-"

I cut him off; gripping his hoodie, I pulled him towards me and standing on my tip toes I softly kissed him. I surprisingly was the ine to pull away first. "So little Ava has the hots for the amazing Jeff the Killer huh?" His voice was extremely cocky and smug.

"You sound arrogant," I looked away from him and let the silence set in, "And yes, I "have the hots" for you."

...

The end! That was the longest chapter yet lol. Another success chapter and I had Jeff narrate the majority. Please review and tell me what you think and or like to see next!


	8. Chapter VIII The Waden's Key

So... we been together for awhile now and I think we need to take our relationship to the next level ;) no no just kidding. Anywho, I'm ready for chapter eight and I have some BIG plans for our little Ava and Mr Jeffrey. Enjoy...

Disclaimer: Giggle, I don't own this.

Chapter VIII.-The Warden's Key

Ava's POV

"Ha ha!" Jeff exclaimed, a large smirk painted across his face. "I guess I'm irresistible, if you may say."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, are you done now? Can I just be alone?"

The little shit actually looked like he had to think about it! "Yeah I suppose."

"And no watching me sleep Jeff! It's creepy and weird."

He grunted a little, "Whatever princess, I'll see you in the morning."

"Princess?" I screeched as he dodged my punch and ran from the room. I let out a long sigh then climbed into bed, "Just a little piece and quiet would be nice."

"Knock knock," Jack's husky voice called from the doorway.

"What do you want?" I hissed, pulling the thick comforter above my head.

"Hey, that's no way to talk to your master," he winked at me, sitting next to me on the edge of the bed.

"You're not my master Jack, get it through your thick skull."

"Ooh, I like it when you're aggressive," he purred.

I snorted, "What's your problem, shouldn't you be off eating some helpless kid's kidney?"

"Why when it's so much more fun to torture you."

I poked my head out from the covers to give him a death stare. "What do you want Jack? I'm tired and if you just came in here to flirt and piss me off then you better pray to god that-"

He interrupted, leaning down over me, his masked face just millimeters away from my own, "You'll do what little Avaline?"

My cheeks felt hot as frustration filled me. I pushed on his chest attempting to throw him off and with much ease and surprise Jack got up. "I'll see you tomorrow little one," he cooed as he almost skipped out the door.

Maybe now I can go to sleep...

...

_Fear overwhelmed me, I was so scared, snap out of it Ava, there's somewhere you're supposed to be right?_

_I whipped around the corner, sprinting away from whatever was chasing me. A low growl came from behind me and I pushed forward. Adrenaline pumped through my veins, allowing me to push my natural limits. _

_The creature jumped out in front of me, ready to attack. I screeched, coming to a hault and ready to turn and run again. That thing- it was tall. Tall like Slender but lanky and a charcoal black. Its eyes seemed soulless and a crimson red. Its mouth was jagged and filled with crooked razor sharp teeth that dripped fresh blood. _

_Blood?_

_I glanced down just as the pain hit me, my arm was torn to shreds and the white bone was standing out against the flowing red. _

_I felt light headed, nausea filled my gut and the being jumped forward, pointing its horns at me like a bull charging. The long appendages on its head pierced my chest and its arms wrapped around me, pushing the dagger like wepon further within me. _

My voice was raw as I stopped screaming; warm arms were pulling me towards a strong body.

"Its alright," his soft and familiar voice tried to comfort me. "It was only a nightmare."

"No," I started shaking like a leaf, "No it wasn't."

"Its alright Ava, you were asleep."

"No, I wasn't asleep, I- I wasn't sleeping! I was reading- I was reading when IT came."

His hand softly caressed my head and he continued to craddle me in his arms, "No Ava, you were alseep."

Tears burst from my eyes, "Why am I like this? Why can't I just wake up, why can't I just be normal?"

"Nah, normal's boring. I like you just the way you are."

"Maybe I should just die, nobody wants me."

Jeff pulled away to look me in the eyes, his own grey ones strucken with fear and anger, "Don't talk like that Ava, I want you. You're my only friend..."

"But why Jeff? Why me? Why do I feel like the nightmare never ends?"

He pulled me back into his arms and ran his delicate fingers through my hair, "I don't have the answers for all of your questions, and I may not be able to slove all of them, but I do know this: No matter what, I promise I''ll be there for you. No matter what Ava, I promise you."

"Jeff," Our eyes met. His hand softly cuffed my chin and his thumb reached up and whipped the tears from my damp cheeks.

Jeff leaned down and softly kissed the top of my head, "You think you're going to be alright?" I nodded, to tired to use words; he got up and started to leave but I reached out and grabbed his wrist. He glanced back down at me with questioning eyes.

"Will you stay with me?"

He grinned, "I'd be honored." He climbed into the sheets and wrapped his arms around my waist. Leaning my head against his chest, I burried my face in between his neck and shoulder.

"Ava?" Jeff whispered, his grip tightening just barely.

"Yeah Jeff?"

"Do you like it here at Slender Mansion?"

"Of course, I feel like I belong here and that I might actually have a chance.."

"If you belong here then why do think nobody wants you."

I let out a long breath, "Of all people I'd thought that you would understand that empty feeling. A feeling deep within my chest like a burning desire to want to accepted ."

"But you are accepted, everyone at the mansion loves you, even Jane and Jack."

"Oh please, Jane wants to carve my tongue out and Jack wants god only knows but I hate him so there's a difference."

"Hmm," he got kind of quiet before I figured out that Jeff had fallen asleep.

"Goodnight Jeff."

...

SHORT BUT FLUFFY CHAPTER! :D lol I like how Jack keeps trying to flirt with her but we all know that Ava is Jeff's girl... Review please, tell me what you think and what you want to see happen! Yay for us!


	9. Chapter IX The Konami Code

Chapter nine ;3 Is it just me or are you excited? lol Let's just get straight to it then...

Disclaimer: meyaa I don't ownith thith

Chapter IX.- Up Up Down Down Left Right Left Right B A Select Start

Ava's POV

I yawned, waking up to find the sheets cold and empty next to me. Climbing out from under the inviting covers, I quickly changed into a pair of light grey skinny jeans and a black hoodie.

Shuffling into the kitchen I poured myself a bowl of cereal and found the house to be unusually quiet and empty.

"Where is everybody?" I whispered to myself.

"It's just you and me today _Princess." _The voice behind me hissed. I turned around to see Jane sitting ontop of the kitchen counter, her eyes throwing daggers.

"Uh, hey Jane, good morning."

"No, it's not, at least for you..."

"Excuse-" In the blink of an eye, Jane was off of the counter and pressing me against the wall, holding a knife to my throat.

I held back a scream as I stared and to her demonic black eyes, "May I ask why?" I tried as hard as I could to remain calm.

"Because you stole what's dearest to me," she hissed, "There's no room in this house for failures."

She gripped the leather handle of the knife and brought it down, slowly sliding it into my side before Jane herself screamed in pain. Her head twisted violently before ripping off from the neck, splattering blood across my face.

I collapsed to my knees, my hands delicately touching the hilt of the knife that stuck out from my side. It wasn't to terribly deep but blood flowed from the wound in large gushes.

I glanced up at Jack who stood with his mask off and gripping the detached head of Jane. He snickered, tossing it carelessly to the side, "You shouldn't play with other people's toys without asking Jane. It's rude."

"Jack?" I whimpered, pulling the blade out of myself and quickly applying pressure to the wound.

"I had just awoke to see Jane touching Chernobog's property. I say, I find that quite unfair."

"Okay, whatever Jack, do you guys have a first-aid kit?"

He shrugged and I groaned, getting up off of the ground on shaky feet and wondering the house in search with a thick towl pressed to my side. Jack mindlessly followed me like a lost dog, not even bothering to help once I had found it.

Once I had finished sewing myself up I carefully ascended the stairs to my room and crawled under the warm covers to doze off.

Well at least I tried...

Jack stayed next to my side the whole time pestering me. "Can I please rest?"

"No," Jack snorted, climbing into bed and cuddling close to me.

"Jack?"

"Yes?" He muzzled my neck.

"What are you doing."

The sound of the front door closing downstairs snapped our attention back to reality. Jack carefully got up, being mindful of my wound, and ran down to greet whoever entered.

He was greeted with the sound of Slender shouting.

Climbing out of the bed, a sharp pain shot up my side and I whimpered softly as I made way for the door and to decend the stairs.

Slender was gripping Jack by his shirt and the man was dangling in the air, waving his hands in defense and almost begging for mercy. Slender looked up at me and tossed Jack to the side, making his way towards me. "Yeah, well just be happy I saved your little pet Slender." Jack spat.

Slender gave Jack a gaze of ice before turning back to me, _"It appears you know a little bit about medicines young Avaline Victoria,"_ he checked my wounds before giving me a couple pain killers.

As if Jeff couldn't have walked in at a worst time, so let me paint the picture: I'm sitting on the kitchen counter as Slender rebandages my bloody wounds. Sitting next to me is the head of Jane, her face still twisted like the moment she died, and Jack standing next to me, his hand trying to grasp my own as he constantly flirted with me.

"What the hell happened?" Jeff almost screeched, immediately coming to my side and pushing Jack away.

Slender cleared his throat, _"Our own Jane took it upon herself to eliminate what she saw as a potential threat and Jack complied by subduing Miss Jane. It looks like we have lost a family memeber today, and almost two."_

Jeff growled, his eyes boring his eyes into Jane's skull. "I swear if the bitch was alive I'd kill her."

I hopped off of the counter and softly placed a hand on Jeff's shoulder. He glanced down at me, anger filling his eyes, "It's alright Jeff, I'm still alive aren't I?"

"Right," he snapped, his attention now on Jack. "The second I'm gone you take the first chance you can get to try to take my girl?"

"Your girl," Jack snorted, "Last I recalled, Chernobog claimed her as my own and you can't feel emotion Jeff. The last I recalled, you were so empty inside that when Jane threw herself at you, even offering you her body, you simply shrugged her off."

Jeff hissed at Jack, "She's different, you and I both know it."

Jack grinned, "I'd like to see you try taking her from me."

"Guys, this is ridiculous. Nobody owns me; I'm not Slender's pet, I'm not own by "Chernobog", and Jeff doesn't even have to take me."

"Stay out of this," the two men shouted simultaneously.

I sighed, knowing I wouldn't get through to either of them. "I'm leaving," I muttered, knowing that neither would bother to listen.

...

"Hey Ava, how are you feeling?" Ben asked me as I flopped down onto the couch.

I shrugged, "Jeff and Jack have been fighting all day. What are you doing?" I asked, staring at what appeared to be him playing Mario.

"Konami Code."

"What's that?" I asked, reaching for my own controller.

"Don't worry about it. Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Isn't playing video games with my little bro resting?" I replied.

He smiled, "Of course, but Slendy would kill all of us if he found out that you strained yourself."

"Yeah, I guess."

It took about two and half weeks for me to start feeling up to full strength but Jeff and Jack still had a thick tension between the two.

One day I finally caught Jack alone, "Hey Jack."

"Avaline," he simply nodded, returning to his cooking. His mask was off revealing charcoal black skin with a devilish yet intriguing grin but the fact that he had no eyes still threw me off some.

"Can I talk to you?"

He smirked, "Of course." I watched him as he threw some chopped foods into the stew he stirred.

"Can you just stop fighting with Jeff?"

He snorted, "I'm proving a point, not negotiating territories."

I sighed, "Come on, I don't like seeing you guys fight. Jeff and you are brothers, not enemies. Don't let something as little and stupid as me come between you two."

He stopped, turning to me he slowly reached up and twirled a small strand of my hair with his finger. "It's not that simply you know. You aren't just some stupid thing to fight over. I don't know how he hasn't realized it yet, because I realized it the first day we met oh so many years ago.

"You aren't just some prize to be claimed or even to be stated as a possession. You try so hard to make everyone believe an image in front of a mask that you soin forget the face behind it. How confused you must be, finding love in the blood that you bleed. Its not you but this world that you should hate."

"Jack, I don't understand you." My cheeks felt hot, perhaps Eyeless Jack isn't the murderer I thought him to be...

...

THE END OF THE NINETH CHAPTER! yay ;3 Ooo... Jeff and Jack are getting jelly and what is tis?! A possible change in Jack and Avas relationship?! A possible new romance?! Review and tell me what you guys think will happen!


	10. Chapter X Your Heart Was No Place

Sorry I've been gone so long guys, I've had some personal stuff to take care of and guess what? I passed! I'm now a junior in high school! For some update junk, after I'm done with the story Just Another Foul Day (and thank you to those who have supported me throught it) I am going to post a oneshot of the origins of Eyeless Jack so everyone understands the whole Chernobog thing and all. By the way, what the jizz guys?! Where are all of the reviews? I need to bask in the glory of you're guys's opinion! Seriously I'm losing motivation and I want to know what you guys think should happen and etc. I mean I already know exactly how I want it to end;) but I need some fillers. Someone also asked me if there was anything inpearticular that inspired me to create the relationship between Ava and Jeff and the answer is yes. It's a song called "I know I'm a Wolf" by the band Young Heretics. I find it very fitting and if you already listen to the band then I hope you know what I'm talking about and if you don't I highly recommend checking them out. Also one last thing before I get started, did you know that taco cat spelled backwards is taco cat?! My mind=blown.

Disclaimer: Own this I do not.

Chapter X.- Your Heart was No Place for a Monster like Me

Jeff's POV

Ava has been residing in Slender Mansion for about nine months now; I'm still fighting with Jack over the stupidest things these days and I guess Ava and Jack's relationship has changed. Although she is still having nightmares about him she's more comfortable being around him in the home. Other than that nothing much has changed, nobody even really noticed that Jane was gone.

I guess nobody really cared about Jane that much. The thing with Ava and I right now is, I keep on trying to get closer to her but everytime I try to make a move "our lord and savior Chernobog" intervenes. So here I am, coming home from another night out from killing with Ava (which the girl is surprisingly talented at).

Once her and I were halfway home and surrounded by the safety of our precious woods, I stopped her. "Hey Ava, can I ask you something?"

She twirled her butcher knife in her hand and glaced at me with bright eyes, "Yeah wazzup Jeffey?"

"May I ask what Jack and your relationship is?"

Her face turned a ghostly white almost immediately, "Excuse me?"

"I mean, because you spend a lot of time with him and I was just wondering."

"It sounds like my Jeffey is jealousy," Ava cooed at me with a wink.

My cheeks felt hot and I looked away, rubbing the back of my neck nervously. "Far from it."

She grinned, playfully punching me in the arm, "Keep telling yourself that boo." A silence began to set into the stale, cold night air. She shifted awkwardly, "Why do you care anyways?"

"I don't."

"Then why would you ask?"

I sighed, "I guess I care a little. I don't know, you guys flirt a lot and I just was wondering what was up."

"So you are jealous; Jack and I aren't anything I promise you that. I told you when I first moved in that I liked you, even if, and to be honest, I am terrified of everyone here."

Our gazes met and I cleared my throat, "We should get going. Slendy will be worried if we aren't home in time for dinner."

"Right."

...

"Avaline, welcome back home," Jack greeted her as we entered the mansion. "Dinner is ready, Slendy had us wait for you."

"Thanks," she gave a warming smile then sat herself at the table in between Jack and Sally.

I mumbled under my breath before sitting at the end of the table with Ben. "So what's for dinner Chef Jack?" I asked with a sly grin.

"Spaghetti, and I didn't cook tonight, Slendy did."

Slender came in from the kitchen in his pink Kiss-the-Cook apron and carrying a large bowl. _"Dinner is served."_

We immediately dug in, nobody saying a word until the meal was over. _"Avaline Victoria,"_ Slender spoke up, _"Your birthday is arriving soon and the manor was wondering what you would like."_

She continued to help clean up and shrugged, "I'm not really sure. I'll be seventeen and I guess before this all happened I would have wanted a party, but now, I guess I don't know." She stood and thought for a moment, "I really want to see my mum."

Slender let out a long breath through his "nose",_ "I'll think about it."_

Ava smiled brightly and through her arms around him, "Thanks."

_"Uggh, jeez, but no promises."_

"And I'm alright with that," Ava said, already sounding bubbly.

"You really miss her don't you?" I asked, helping her and Ben take the dishes into the kitchen.

"Yeah well she was the only one who was ever there for me, I owe her at least something."

...

I watched Ava sleep for another night, ever since the incident with Jane, even if it did occur forever ago, it really startled me and sent me into an extremely protective state. I've watched her sleep every night for months, just listening to the soft sound of her breathing and making sure I was there to comfort her when she would wake up sweating or shaking in the night, terrified of something in her nocturnal haven.

Ava sturred; her small figure shifted under the thin silk sheets of her bed and curled up tightly, her fists pale in the moonlight that flooded her room gripped the fabric.

She slowly sat up, running her fingers through her hair she squinted into the dark at me, "Jeff?"

"Go back to sleep Princess."

"What are you doing?" She whispered, leaning over and turning on the lamp at her side.

"Go to sleep."

"Are you watching me again? I thought I told you to stop."

"I know, it's just out of habbit I swear," I bit down on my tongue, hating the fact that I just lied to her.

She looked at me with concerned, yet unimpressed eyes, "Jeff do you even sleep?"

A silence settled into the air as I stared at her with shock. I had to blink a couple of times just to make sure I had heard her correctly. "I- I can't recall..."

_Do you even know how?_

"Jeff are you alright?" My eyes met with Ava's again, she flinched slightly as my finger tips danced delicately across her cheek.

I silently left the room, leaving the girl with fire red hair to remain bewildered and restless as she returned to her rest.

...

"What!" Ava exclaimed as she discovered the large in-ground pool that rested behind the mansion.

"Yeah it's been here for years but we haven't used it since Ben arrived," I replied.

"But why? I love to swim."

"Half of the time we were all to lazy, sadly, to even clean it and Ben is terrified of water and doesn't even know how to sleep."

"What? Ben doesn't know how to sleep?" She looked at me with confused eyes.

_Shit Jeff did you really just say that? I guess last night is still weighing on me.._

"Swim, haha, I ment swim. Silly me," I casually attempted to recover.

She still looked at me like I was off but continued, "Well then we will have to teach him."

"Ava the pool is probably filthy, it hasn't been used in at least two years."

"Ben has only been here for two years?"

"Yeah, we aren't sure were he lived before here either."

"Huh," she squinted at the large brick pool before approaching it and tearing the cover off from ontop of it. She almost hissed as the cloud of dirt and dead bugs puffed out. The bottom was lined in a thick mold or mud and dead bugs, small animals, and plants poked out every which way in the dry pool.

"Oh my god; well after I clean this up and refill it, which might take a day or two, Ben will learn how to swim wether he likes it or not." Her and I both choked at the rotting smell once more before I backed off and went to tell Ben the "good" news.

Ava worked extremely hard for the next two days until the second afternoon she called us all out to the deck.

_"What is it Avaline Victoria,"_ Slender said, pinching the bridge of his nose. _"Benjamin hates the patio and honestly, so do I."_

"Sorry Slendy but I think you'll want to see this." She winked once the rest of us had all arrived onto the deck and watched in wonder and even cooed as she ripped the cover off of the pool to reveal a sparkling, clean, filled pool.

Ben screamed, withering behind us all, "Oh my Beezlebub, its back."

_"Avaline Victoria, what are you doing exactly."_

"Well, Jeff showed me the pool and I thought it would be nice if I cleaned it up." She smiled now directing it at Ben she continued, "And I thought that I could teach Ben how to swim."

"Yeah, I would think not," he was visibly trembling with his red and bloody eyes locked onto the small body of water.

"Come on Benny, it could be fun. It could even teach you to over come your fear of water."

"I love you Ava, but this is a terrible plan. I am Ben Drowned, not a dolphin."

I started laughing uncontrollablely, "Come on Ben, give the girl a chance."

He groaned, and Ava squealed, hugging her shorter, blonde brother, "Go put on your swim suits guys!" Her grin was from ear to ear. Sally giggled then hopped aways singing something about daisies and ducks; Slender's thin frame went through tthe doorway the teleported out of the way of everyone else, a somewhat pleased look in his face.

Ben punches me in the arm as we walked away, "Did you give her the idea?"

I snickered, "nope."

Jack threw his arms over our shoulders, a wide grin leaking out of the sides of his mask. He first leaned in and whispered into Ben's ear, "Good luck" before turning to me and laughing. "Looks like we get to see Ava in a swimsuit," almost inaudiblely. I cringed, not sure of what he had in store.

I raced to get off my clothes and throw on the slim black trunks I owned. Sadly, Jack beat me to the pool.

My face felt hot as my eyes met with an already blushing Ava. Jack was already flirting with her but I didn't even notice as my eyes were glued to the thin brown bikini, linned with a gold lace and a small gem between her breasts, that left barely anything to the imagination.

"Uh, Ava what are you wearing?" I asked, swallowing the knot that had built up in my throat.

Her cheeks were reader than her hair, "It's just a bathing suit."

"Well you look dashing," Jack whispered to her with a sly grin.

"I think it's a little revealing." I managed to muster, still maintaining eye contact with her.

"I think it looks fine," Jack shot daggers at me, a warning in his eyes.

"Can-can we just get in the pool?" Ava whimpered, unwrapping Jack's arm from her bare waist.

My eyes stayed locked onto her as she stepped into the crystal blue water, her long legs dipped in and Sally followed.

"No, no, no; sorry sis but this isn't going to happen." Ben hid behind Slender as he attempted to maintain calm.

_"Benjamin, you will never conquer your phobias from behind me."_

"Yeah come on Benny, come out from behind the Tree Man and come swim!" Ava motioned with her arms to pull him near and sent a reassuring smile. Sally giggled and sunk beneath the surface of the water, not a bubble rising in what seemed like forever.

"The fact that Sally hasn't come up in like ten minutes doesn't help." Ben shot.

"You and her are both dead Benny, get over it she doesn't have to come up."

I sighed; coming up from behind him, I grabbed Ben and threw him into the pool. A blood-curdling cry escaped his lips as his body impacted with the water.

Ava laughed, doggy paddling over to him she held him by the waist and drug him towards the shallow end. I smiled, glancing over at Slender who towered over me, we both leaped into the water.

I guess there is something different about Ava that everyone seems to see in her but me, maybe it's that fact that she brings us together.


	11. Chapter XI Immortality

Eepp! I'm so excited like you don't even know.

Disclaimer: Hey, guess what. I don't own this.

Chapter XI.- Immortality

Jeff's POV

"Wake up!" I ripped the covers off of Ava's shaking body and shook the poor girl violently. "Ava wake up!"

She pushed me away from her and shot upright, "What's wrong Jeff? Is the house on fire?"

"No."

"Then what's wrong? It's two in the morning."

"Happy birthday Ava! I even got you something."

I jumped onto the bed with her, feeling full of energy I shoved the neatly wrapped present into her sluggish arms.

"Uh, thanks Jeff, but you didn't have too."

"Nah man, I wanted too. You mean something to me so I had to get you something."

She glanced up at me with her large doe eyes, "What do you mean?"

The room felt like it was closing in on me like all of the walls were pulling together. My chest froze and tightened, "I killed my family and walked away with nothing to show for it, I can't lose you, you remind me of Liu."

"Jeff..." She leaned into me, resting her head on my chest as I sat against the wall.

Ava's bedroom door suddenly flew open and Jack stumbled in. "Hey Ava it's your birthday!"

"Yeah I know Jack." He was wearing his causal wear consisting of a black hoodie and jeans. Jack's mask was off revealing his cold, dead eyes and a mane of russelled chocolate hair that hung just above his shoulders. He was hiccuping, obviously drunk again.

"Come on- I-I have something I want to show you."

"Excuse me Chernobog but I have custody right now," I butted in.

He shook his head, "You can have her back in a couple of-of minutes."

I growled at him, "Fine."

Ava leaned up a quickly kissed my cheek, "I'll be right back alright?" I looked back down at her, already starting to cool down. "And when I get back you can help me unwrap my present."

...

Ava's POV

Once Jack and I had gotten down the stairs he quickly straightened up, "Alright, now that Jeffey is gone we can go have some real fun on your birthday."

I raised a curious brow.

"What? Ah, Jeff always is less suspicious of drunks for some odd reason. Not sure why, Slender and I have always figured it has something to do with his family. Anyways, let's go my Avaline."

"Where are we going?" I asked as he drug me through the back door and out into the woods.

Instead of answering me, Jack continued to mush forward, dragging me through the thick threes with him until we came to a dead stop.

"What are we doing?"

He grinned, "Look up."

So I did, and I noticed for the first time the large tree house. "Let's go," he softly grabbed my wrist, pulling me with him towards the ladder and then accending.

Climbing into the simple one room house I took in my surroundings. There was a single table in the center with a crisp white cloth and two chairs. to the right stood a brown leather couch and the whole room was poorly lighted with candles.

"Uh, Jack, what is this."

"I made dinner duh."

"It's three in the morning."

"You should really get on our sleep schedule," he teased, pulling out my chair for me. We quickly ate and had several glasses of a sweet red wine before he pulled me over to the couch.

"Jeff is probably worried," I whispered to him, trying to keep my distance from the tipsy man.

"Avaline," he chuckled, his fingers playing with my hair. "What would you like for your birthday?"

"I uh- I don't..." He cut me short, pulling me near him and softly placing his lips into my own.

"Jack," I whispered, attempting to pull away but melting in his arms as he muzzled my neck and let out a soft growl.

"You don't need Jeff."

"But he needs me."

Jack snorted, pushing away from me some, "You can't keep doing this Avaline."

"What are you talking about?"

"Wow, I never thought of you as stupid. You know as well as I that this annoying love triangle is going to have to. end soon."

I couldn't help but let my jaw drop, "Wow I feel clueless. That's what this is? A love triangle?"

Jack snickered, teasing me with the tips of his fingers and tilting my chin towards him, "Oh Avaline, why do you torture me so?"

He leaned in again, his lips just brushing my own before I leaned in farther, deepening the kiss.

As he pulled away he flashed a white fang, "I guess you've chosen."

...

Jeff's POV

Ava slipped back into her room almost an hour later and slowly clicked the door closed. "Sorry I took so long Jeffey."

She sat down on the bed and gave me a small hug before delicately opening her present.

The small gasp that escaped her lips startled me as she lifted the necklace from the box. It was a simple heart made from several diamonds but it had another charm to it that was made of a shiny brass and in tiny cursive letters read:

"We are family."

"Oh my god Jeff I love it," she threw her arms around my neck and the sweet smell of her lavender perfume filled my nose. I smiled, wrapping my arms around her.

_But I love you..._

"Avaline?" I asked, still. refusing to release her.

"Yeah?"

"Do you remeber when you asked me if I sleep? Well the answer is no. I haven't slept in a long time. I've never had a reason to dream."

...

AND I GIVE TO YOU... an extremely short chapter! I need to stop doing this xD All them feels man. You guys probably hate me but whatever. You'll continue to read for only god knows why.


	12. Chapter XII Strangers

O.o And I present to you.. chapter twelve! By the way, Sally is going to be a little OC from here on out. I have plans... MWAHAHAHA! PLANS FOR ALL!

Disclaimer: I do not own Creepypasta material or anything else I so happen to mention.

Chapter XII.- Strangers Come and Strangers Go

Ava's POV

I woke up yawning with a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. couldn't quite describe it but the feeling was quite bothersome.

Climbing out of my inviting sheets I decended the stairs to find Slenderman and Ben panicking and whispering to one another.

"Good morning," I said blandly and starting heading towards the kitchen.

_"Avaline," _Slender called out, his voice sounding concerned. _"First off, happy birthday, but on more urgent matters, I need you to go back to your room and don't come out till one of us comes to get you."_

"Is everything alright Slendy?" I asked, my eyes opening wide.

Ben butted in, "We just need to do some stuff, to get ready for your party. Please just go back upstairs."

I squinted at them, the two men sounded like they were hiding something but I shrugged it off. Just about halfway up the stairs I stopped to listen, Slender spoke first. _"How long has he been waiting out there?"_

Ben cleared his throat, "About an hour. I can't believe he came back after what happened, what are you going to do Slender?"

_"I'll do whatever needs to happen,"_ He growled, voice like gravel,_ "I WILL protect my family."_

I paused, somewhat confused on just who they were talking about but as I heard them heading for the front door I quickly went back to my room.

Screaming immediately came from the bottom floor, mostly Slender's voice was heard but also came a soft, more mischievous voice. It was similar to Ben's but it had a texture to it that had Slender or Jeff's vibe, it was more enchanting like it could lure a person.

Jeff's voice soon came into play, cracking as his darker side started to ooze out. Glass broke and a low laugh was heard, almost a cackle... like a clown.

The shouts came closer and closer to my room and curiosity overwhelmed me and I made way for my door. Just before the tips of my fingers could brush the brass knob, the door swung open.

I stared into unfamiliar eyes that stared back, amused, crazed, giddy.

Slender, furious was immediately behind the new figure, his tentacles out stretched and standing bold.

"Who's the new toy Slendy? Hehe, and she's in my room."

The monotone clown eyed me down, his spiral cone nose and hypnotic eyes completed the look that gave the demonic clown a final touch which included large, feathery shoulders and a slim almost lanky body.

_"Jack, you aren't welcomed here for the last time," _Slender spat, attempting to push passed the stranger and get to me.

"Hehehe, don't be like that Slendy," the man cackled once more, stepping closer to me. "This was once my home too. I owned this home even before it was called... oh what do you call it nowadays, hmm? "Slender Mansion". Back in my day we just called it the house." He grinned at me, his large hands quickly stretched forward at me and place a piece of candy in my palm.

"I am Laughing Jack my girl, and aren't you just lovely? Tell me my pearl, what is your name?"

Before I could react, Slender had shot a tentacle forward and pulled Laughing Jack away from me._ "Stop it Jack, she's off limits. Do you hear me? She's a proxy, one of us. But then again, those morals don't seem to apply to you."_

_"And I still remeber their screams," _Laughing Jack hissed. "I often wonder what it would be like to take another one of your family members lives. Say Slendy, hehehe, how's my girl Sally doing?"

Slender looked like he was fuming, _"They didn't deserve it Jack, she didn't deserve it. You need to leave before she wakes up."_

Laughing Jack snickered, "As you wish Slendy but mark my words, I will be back." He turned and grinned at me one last time before disappearing into the hall.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked, feeling entirely clueless.

Slender let out a sharp, aggravated breath. _"I guess it's time we talked." _He sat me down on my bed, holding his knees, his large frame seem very awkward. _"Avaline, this family has a long history of grief and suffering you must understand. I was not always the leader of this hold, I wasn't always this feared. _

_"Jack resided here before even I claimed these specific woods, he established the hold. In the begining there were five of us in all. Laughing Jack, then I came, then came our little Sally but even then she wasn't so little, next was Hoody, and last was Masky."_

"What do you mean by Sally wasn't so little?"

_"Ahh, so nobody told you. When Sally came to us she was as broken as Jeff, almost hallow. The only kink in our situation was that the little girl was already dead as you know, Sally is a spirit. Here's the thing though Avaline, Sally died in here early twenties. Her spirit was even further corrupted by Jack. _

_"It all started about twenty years after the five of us had resided with these walls. To be honest we all knew that he was changing and not for the better." _Slender's face split open and his gruesome jagged smile grinned back at me.

_"It eventually came to the point were Jack had gotten a craving for the abnormal and murdered Hoody and Masky in their sleep, and concluding with taking Sally's innocence. She felt as if her childhood was forever destroyed from the thought of something as loveable as a clown ruined her memory. That's why she stays in a child-like form. So she can forever relive her childhood. Don't get her wrong though, she can change back whenever she wishes."_

"That's, uh, really deep Slendy. Is that why Laughing Jack isn't aloud to live here anymore? Because of what he did to the family?"

_"I suppose that's why Jeffrey was so furious with the fact that Jane tried to kill you. That's the first time an outbreak has occured within our circle since. Jeff was part of the reason Sally is actually enjoying herself. She sees him as an older brother."_

"So what now? What are you going to do now that Laughing Jack is back? He could destroy the family again."

_"I'm not sure Avaline; to be honest I'm not sure of what he's capable of considering he has been gone for over thirty years. He was the only one who could oppose me then too."_ I looked down, feeling somewhat depressed about the family's background.

Slender cleared his throat, _"Avaline, would you like your birthday present?"_

I smiled and nodded.

_"Would you like to become my proxy?"_

I raised a curious brow, "What does that mean?"

He chuckled, _"To make things simple, I will grant you immortality just like your brother Jeff and Jane. The others found their way on their own."_

I smiled, "I'll think about it." Slender turned to go but I stopped him with a quick hug, "And thank you for being my dad."

...

I finally came downstairs to find that the little shits actually had decorated for my birthday. The dining hall was draped in ribbons and confetti gave a light blanket on the floor.

"Happy birthday!" Everyone sat at the table with a plate of what looked like a cake drenched in blood already served.

"Oh god, you guys didn't really have too." My eyes met with Jeff's and once again that extremely unsettling feeling filled my stomach.

Oh yeah, that's what that is.

Guilt.

I sat next to Sally and gave her a soft pat on the head, "Hey Sally."

"Hello," She grinned with cake sticking to ger teeth. "I got you a present!"

"Oh did you?" I giggled.

She nodded her head quite violently before pulling out a poorly wrapped box. I opened it to find several band shirts.

"Oh my god, thanks Sally! I love it."

She leaned in, whispering into my ear, well, attempting too, and she said with a giggle, "It was Jeffey's idea."

I glanced at Jeff with a sly grin painted across my face which only grew as his cheeks became a firey red.

I looked back down at my cake and shrugged, taking a large bite. "I also got you something Av!"

I looked up at Ben who practically chucked the box at my face. After having a minor heart attack, I opened it to find a copy of one of the Zelda games.

"Uh, Benny I don't play the Legends of Zelda."

He frowned, "What a shame, I'll be glad to keep it for you."

Jack laughed, unable to maintain his silence, "Benjamin you're ridiculous."


End file.
